Elise Alucard
Elise Alucard is the main heroine of the anime, and one of the heroines the player can choose, romancing either Zeo or Alexander. She is a half-angel, half-demon. Personality Elise is seen as a beautiful and gentle person. She has a positive personality, trying to make the best of a situation. It surprisingly morphs into a motherly personality around her friends, comforting them when they are heartbroken or being their cheer squad in the background when it comes down to their hopes for the future. She is described by Zeo as being extremely fragile, to the point that she will cry even at the tiniest of insults, and she also seems to lack certain social skills. Compared to her friends, Elise is a lot more self-criticizing. She also doesn't seem to think highly of herself either. She's also described as a bit of an airhead. Her attitude and thought process towards her work is unusual compared to her peers and friends, something only Zeo seems to share with her. Despite her experience with her friends, she's clueless about what the concept of "love" means to her, leading to her not falling in love until her high school second year, and is ignorant of the feelings of those infatuated with her for that same reason. She loves drawing and appears to be shy and easily embarrassed. She is normally very quiet and tends to use a speaker to be heard, but whenever she's on webcam drawing live, she is more lively (though still careful to hide her face). Elise is also a neat person who keeps her things clean. She is easily prone to anger and jealousy and is more worried and possessive about her brother, more than she would admit, to the point that she sometimes throws tantrums. Elise's most notable quirk (noted by a number of characters in the series) is that she is quick to trust individuals, even when she is advised not to, likely due to her growing up having no experience of the outside world whatsoever, making her naive. Zeo has stated that this has been her main trait since she was young, having an honest and kind mindset and, in his mind, makes her worthy of being a ruler. Because of her kindness, Elise initially acts as the Freak's sole "moral center," i.e. the only one to never lose sight of the bigger picture. Elise acts as the common sense of the group, considering helping people to be the number one priority and often wondering whether what they're doing can actually be considered right. Despite this, Elise can also be rather sarcastic when annoyed or upset. In the game, Elise is a tough girl with great interest about the occult, and likes to scare her friends with ghost stories. She is also not easily frightened, seen in her encounter with Sachiko. She is insecure about her ambitions to become a singer, having been discouraged by more experienced ones. As a result, she often goes to her brother, Zeo Alucard, or sometimes her teacher, Karma Morishige, for advice. But despite her occasional selfish or jealous actions, Elise really does care about her friends, even more than herself, and hates it when people go out of their way for her. Elise has an alternate personality, one that manifests itself when under high level of stress, fear and/or anger. As such, Elise's personality is all but wiped clean, leaving her in a seemingly psychotic state, possessing no remorse and will kill the target of those negative feelings. However, she is shown to at least be mentally present and possibly aware of her surroundings. After the target of those feelings are dead, she will return to her previous personality, having almost no memory of such events. But, she is shown remembering some things, by her saying she saw "red, red, and more red... blood... death... I don't know". Trivia * Elise is a French diminutive of Elizabeth, which means "God is my oath". In France, it is pronounced more like "Elize". * Elise likes to eat sweets. She frequents a sweets shop named Hoshiya that's on her way home, and loves picking out cakes to eat from there. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Freaks